Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control rod for nuclear reactors which comprises a number of elongated absorber plates which are each provided with a plurality of channels, these channels extending substantially perpendicularly to the longitudinal direction of the absorber plate, and containing powdered boron carbide or other powdered absorber material which gives off gas and swells upon irradiation, these channels being hermetically separated from the surroundings of the control rod by an edge portion which is arranged at an edge running in the longitudinal direction of the absorber plate and which comprises a gas-tight edge, a longitudinally-extending space being provided inside the edge and in open connection with and permitting a gas flow between the different channels in the absorber plate.